Don't Touch!
Don't Touch!'' is Arbiter 617's ninth animation project for Black Plasma Studios. It is an original short animation that centers on Derp. It's soul reason it was created was to crank out the remaining Diamond Donors who did not get in an animation. Plot While exploring, Derp comes across a cave with a conspicuous lever inside. Excited, he runs over and notices a sign - ''"Do not touch!" ''Derp ignores it and pushes the lever. At first nothing happens... until he falls up to the ceiling and the world turns upside down. Derp looks outside and sees all the mobs falling from the earth. Himshould and his livestock "fall" while he breeds them. Asukiii mines a diamond and falls with it. She tries to reach it and collides with a rock surface while the diamond floats off. DeathHawk tries to climb a ladder in Skywars Mega and is sent upwards onto the ceiling (which is now the floor) Black Rex tries to grief a house, but he starts falling and can't run away from the TNT. NoHaxJustPerson_'s minecart starts falling as he rides it through the desert. Sabriel falls up in the nether, and the lava immediately floods on top of her. Mineit360gamerYT falls off the ground in the End and lands on the enderdragon's back as the endermen fall into the void. Pixelcraftian falls in a cave, whilst standing next to gravel, which falls on top of him. DameronX glides across a plain as mobs fall around him. SuperSatanPanda puts his helmet on an armour stand and tries to sleep as they all float off. A game of Turbo Kart Racers is disrupted by the lever, with the karts falling away slowly. Connivii is asleep when it happens, and falls onto the ceiling, when the bed crushes him. 'Skywars: MEGA begins differently, with the players falling up. In a different game of Skywars, Technoblade kills JustinLeCrusader, only for them both to fall. In yet another Skywars game, XpertGamer clings onto the edge of the castle. A chest opens from the gravity and a fish comes down to slap him off. Yujuki hugs a chest in Blocking Dead, surrounded by falling zombies. Isaiah and several stormtroopers float off in Galaxy Wars. '''Survival Games ends differently - Nitrox, Fredisaal and Naia float off. In Paintball Warfare, Arbiter throws a grenade at the opposing team, which falls away. They end up fighting in mid-air. Finally, in the Hypixel main lobby, Xeyler bounces on a trampoline and ends up falling when the world turns (KwgStudios watches from the hot air balloon). Derp runs back over to the lever and can't reach it. He pushes an anvil over and still can't, until he finally slaps it with the fish. When Derp falls, the anvil lands on his back, and he sees the Old Man slowly walk over to the lever. Instead of pushing it, though, the Old Man grabs a cookie which materializes out of nowhere, much to Derp's disappointment. Outside, the Old Man sees another one - "Definitely Do not touch!" '' He pushes it, regardless, and the world explodes. Characters * Derp * Old Man * Himshould * Asukiii * DeathHawk101 * BlackRex * NoHaxJustPerson_ * Mineit360gamerYT * Pixelcraftian * DameronX * SuperSatanPanda * mooTV * RoANitrox * (other '''Turbo Kart Racers '''characters) * Connivii * ('Skywars MEGA''' characters) * Technoblade * JustinLeCrusader * XpertGamer * Yujuki * Isaiah * Naia * Fredisaal * Arbiter 617 * Sam Small * (Other '''Paintball Warfare '''characters) * Xeyler * KwgStudios Category:Minecraft Category:Animations Category:Arbiter 617 Category:Hypixel